


A Declaration of Love

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are hard to understand. Even for a genius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Declaration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumberbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cumberbelle).



> Soooo. I lost a bet. And this story is me 'paying' my debt. 
> 
> [Cumberbelle](http://www.cumberbelle.tumblr.com) wanted me to write a Johnlock drabble (but apparently I can't write short drabbles :) ) with the prompt: Declaration of Love (Hence the unimaginative title).
> 
> This story isn't edited.
> 
> Hope you like it, love and know how much of a "punishment" this story was to write for me! 
> 
> [Since I'm not a Johnlock shipper I have NO idea if this idea has been written before! I just hope it hasn't been!]

John leaned against the door jamb letting his gaze roam over the guests of their party. Yes. They had a party. Well “they” as in “ _he_ and Sherlock being bribed by John” - _they_. He grinned a bit sappily. He had only had to mention his oncoming birthday four times to Sherlock before he had caught on, threw his hands in the air and whirled around, his dressing gown flying around him in an impressive arch. “If you absolutely have to then invite some people!” to which John had just grinned sweetly and grabbed his mobile phone before Mr. ‘My Mood Changes Faster Than The London Weather’ could change his mind again.

And it had really happened. They were all here. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Gregson, Molly, a few colleagues from the surgery and even Mycroft had been there for about two minutes before Sherlock had chased him away again.

John nipped on his drink and watched his boyfriend sitting in a corner with Mrs. Hudson. The two of them seemed to have a heated discussion and John had the fleeting thought that maybe he should worry about that and not just grin happily but he couldn’t help it.

“You’ve got it bad, John.” Lestrade’s sudden voice next to him pulled him out of his thoughts and made him jump a bit. But he just shrugged and smiled. It was true. It wouldn’t bring anything to deny it. He really had it bad.

That was of course the moment Sherlock looked over to him. Normally he would roll his eyes at the expression on John’s face but now he looked…. thoughtful… almost…

Lestrade huffed and John couldn’t shake the feeling that now would be the time to start worrying. At least a little bit.

***

About a week had gone by and nothing had happened. Well, that wasn’t quite true. There was never a week in which _nothing_ happened when you lived and worked together with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock and he had spend the whole day staring at photo album after photo album in the hope of finding two identical pictures which, according to Sherlock would solve the whole case depending on who was to see in the pictures, when suddenly Sherlock let his finished album fall shut with a bang and an exasperated look at his watch.

John looked at him. Yes, they have done this for hours but usually he was the one who kept looking at his watch wishing he was anywhere different than at 221b Baker Street.

“We are finished here.”

John’s head flew up. His eyes wide.

“I’m sorry? We are _what_?!”

“Finished here. For today. Close the album. Come on.”

John was still staring at Sherlock.  
“Come on where? Sherlock! We still have about fifteen albums to look through. We are not finished.”

Sherlock frowned. He had already begun to pull on his coat.

“Yes. We are. I am saying so. Come on now, John.”

“But… it’s a case!” John couldn’t help but add.

“I know it’s a case.” Sherlock sounded seriously affronted at the insinuation that he didn’t.  
“But you really should close that book now or we will be late.”

“Late? Late for what?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and held out John’s jacket. He kept on huffing till John had stood up and was putting his arm into his jacket sleeve.

“For our reservations.” John laughed. Sherlock was saying this as if it was the most normal thing in the world when in fact it was anything _but_ normal.

“Reservations?”

“Do try to keep up, John. Yes. Reservations. It is Date Night today, didn’t you know?”

This time John really _did_ make a double take. 

“WHAT?”

***

They end up at a restaurant. Italian. Expensive. Not Angelo’s.

But… dinner was good. Dinner was fine. Dinner was “normal”. They had had dinner together before. Except… dinner apparently wasn’t fine when suddenly it counted as a “date”. That was something they hadn’t ever done.  
They just… happened. And everything in their relationship had just fallen into place. Somehow. John didn’t really want to think about the how and when. It had just happened. 

And now suddenly: This!

A dinner at a fancy restaurant John wasn’t even dressed for. He felt totally out of place in his jumper and jeans sitting across from Sherlock who, dressed in his designer suit and burgundy dress shirt, looked as if he had just walked out of some fashion magazine.

But he sighed and sucked it up when Sherlock actually ordered something from the menu and made an effort to eat something of the food on his plate.  
But it was… awkward. Somehow.

John wanted to talk about the case. Which Sherlock didn’t want which was odd enough in itself.

He wanted to know what was going on. A question Sherlock vehemently refused to answer.

And so dinner turned into a very stiff and uncomfortable experience for them both. At least the wine was good.  
John pulled a grimace and emptied his glass.

This was going to be one looong evening.

***  
Which apparently didn’t end with dinner. Because John had just finished his admittedly excellent steak when Sherlock signalled the waiter to bring the check.  
After which John nearly choked on his wine.

That has _never_ happened before. Oh…

Sherlock really seemed to take this seriously and if he managed to make an effort maybe John should do the same.  
He smiled at his boyfriend as he paid and was really determined to enjoy the evening till the moment Sherlock pulled on his sleeve to get them into a cab so that they wouldn’t miss the beginning of the movie they were going to see.

A movie. With Sherlock Holmes. In a public cinema?!

Oh hell, no!

This time John put his foot down. That wouldn’t happen. John Watson valued his life too much as to sit in a darkened room with lots of strange people and a bored Sherlock Holmes who would begin yelling his deductions about the viewers and every aspect of the film at the screen. Oh no!

“Sherlock!” He nearly yelled to get the Consulting Detective to stop, damn it and listen to him.

“Sherlock!” He yelled for real this time and Sherlock actually turned around even if he didn’t let go of John’s sleeve. At least the pulling had stopped. That was something.

“We are NOT going to the cinema!” 

“Yes. We are. Hurry up. The movie will begin in twenty minutes and with the current traffic it will take us approximately seventeen minutes to get to the movie theatre. So we. should…”

“No, we really _shouldn’t_. What is going on, Sherlock?” John took Sherlock’s hand.

“It’s Date Night.”

“That actually doesn’t explain anything. Even if you think it does. Why do we have a ‘Date Night’ suddenly?” 

Sherlock mumbled something. 

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to repeat that. I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Because couples go on dates.”

“We never did.” John snorted.

“Exactly!” Sherlock’s eyes blazed with… something… as he tried to whirl around and wind his hand out of John’s grip.

Oh! And suddenly John understood. He held on tight and didn’t let Sherlock get away.

He tugged on Sherlock’s hand to pull him near.

“Do you think we aren’t a real couple because we don’t have dates?” John asked looking up at Sherlock. His boyfriend continued to stare at his shoes.

Ah.

“Were did you get this idea?” John asked. His voice soft and calm now that he knew what was going on.

“Mrs Hudson asked me what we were going to do at Date Night and I didn’t know what she was talking about and then she explained and…”

“… and then you came to the conclusion that Date Night was something we should have to be a real couple.” John finished for him, nodding. “Sherlock?” John licked his lips and tucked Sherlock a bit nearer still.

“For a genius you can be an enormous idiot sometimes.” John couldn’t keep the grin out of his face.

That got Sherlock’s attention at least and he raised his head to look at John.

“Yes, you are an idiot. But I… Sherlock. There is something _even more_ important that makes a couple than having a stupid Date Night.” He laughed. This whole thing just made it even more clear to him that it was true. Sherlock still hadn’t said anything and was looking at his face trying to deduce what John was thinking right now.

“We don’t need to go on dates. Our life is exciting enough. Seriously.” John grinned.  
“But you know. The thing that makes us a couple is… Sherlock. I… I love you, okay. It’s as easy as that.”

John wished he had a camera to capture the look of absolute surprise on Sherlock’s face.

“You do?”

“Couldn’t deduce it, could you?” John grinned.

“No.” Sherlock shook his head and licked his lips. “John, I….”

“Yes. I know.” John smiled and let his hand run up Sherlock’s arm to pull him down at his neck.  
“Kiss me, you idiot.”

And Sherlock happily did.


End file.
